creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jarvis Family
"Jesus Blood never found me.. Jesus Blood never found me.." -''Grampa Jarvis's singing'' The Jarvis Family '''are a small, male-dominant family living in a quiet suburb in a darkened house. The entire family have dedicated their lives to worshipping and providing sacrifices for their Lord, ''ZALGO.'' Origin The Jarvis family have lived within their old house for over a hundred years, passing ownership down to the next generation. But the house holds a terrible secret; it acts as one of the gateways into Zalgo's domain. Zalgo's influence greatly effected the family with constant nightmares and insanity, feeding into their self-consciousness, childhood trauma and disturbed mental state. The current members of the Jarvis family now seek to bring an unfortunate victim into the house, in order to conduct a ceremony that will give their Lord a new host body, to walk among the Earth and bring about a hell-bound apocalypse. Biographies '''Corey Jarvis The head of the Jarvis Family, Corey Jarvis is a tormented and complex man, born into a religious community under a neglectful father and an cruel mother. His mother was incredibly abusive to Corey at a young age, both physically and sexually, berating him for being a boy and constantly telling him she wished she had a daughter instead. This abuse led to Corey becoming confused, repressed and sexually frustrated. On the outside, Corey Jarvis appears relatively calm and normal, despite his Alopecia ''condition (which further has increased his insecurities), but would occasionally go into random mood swings, unable to hide his darker side. To open up his darker fantasies and make them real, he made a pact with the entity known as "Zalgo", that had been previously summoned into the Jarvis house. In exchange for fulfilling Corey's wishes of growing "long, luscious hair" and being adored by both men and women, he and his family will conduct cruel sacrifices and rituals for their Lord. When in secret, Corey would dress up in women's clothing and wigs, and engage in sexual acts while playing out bizarre fantasies that intertwine with his childhood trauma, including dressing up as his own mother and abusing dolls and toys his son Jacob leaves around. Despite his disturbed nature, he cares dearly for his son, Jacob, and shelters him inside the darkened house when no sunlight can enter, due to Jacob's skin condition. It would seem another reason for Corey to make a deal with Zalgo is to hopefully reverse the physical condition of not just himself, but his son too. While seemingly collected enough to be able to talk to outsiders unlike the other two family members, it's clear to see his dark side become unleashed during Zalgo's ceremonies, where he will act very ostentatious with a campy flair, as well as express his openly sexual desires for Zalgo himself. He will frequently kidnap and torture anyone caught snooping around their house, while getting his son to join in with the vile acts, and then will happily cook and prepare the victim's remains as dinner. '''Jacob Jarvis' Born with gigantism and xeroderma pigmentosum, Jacob Jarvis is incredibly sheltered by his father, Corey. At the age of 15, Jacob is 7 feet tall, obese and has the mind of a young child, fascinated with toys and dressing up in masks. After an incident where he almost accidentally burnt his face off from opening a curtain, Jacob stays within the darkened Jarvis family house, wearing various masks to protect and conceal his face. His favourite are typical Halloween masks, that he wears over a scarecrow-like burlap mask that covers his whole head. Jacob acts as the 'muscle' of the Jarvis Family, and is usually the one to torture and kill their victims with his trusty chainsaw, and is completely subservient to his dear father and grandfather. Despite the countless horrible crimes Jacob has committed for them, it can be speculated that in his (somewhat) innocent mind, he's only doing what he feels would get his family's approval. While it would seem that unlike his father and grandfather, he does not yet have the shape-shifting or manipulative abilities and is thereby not actually a "zalgoid" himself, he is nevertheless the most intimidating member of the Jarvis Family. Grampa Jarvis The seemingly harmless elder of the Jarvis Family, Grampa Jarvis is the most loyal and longest follower of Zalgo within the Jarvis household, often being referred to as Zalgo's "second-in-command" within the family. Grampa is supposedly wheelchair bound and riddled with dementia, but both seem to be ruses in order to lead others into a false sense of security. As it turns out, Grampa is a full-fledged Zalgoid, a being with eldritch abilities akin to his Lord, able to shape-shift his body into writhing tentacles and to vomit Zalgo's Blood at will. Despite his ability to shape-shift, Grampa is still somewhat senile enough to be taken out with a good sock to the jaw! It can be speculated that Grampa was the first of the Jarvis's to summon Zalgo to the house, and possibly even sacrificed his own wife to Zalgo, maybe even in an attempt to save his son from her abuse. Trivia * The Jarvis Family were created by Youtuber, Mr. Betty Krueger. * The artwork was created by JOSHRAMBO123. * The characters appear in a Youtube film created by Mr. Betty Krueger called "Zalgo: A Creepypasta Movie", and serve as the secondary antagonists, next to Zalgo himself. * The Jarvis's seem to have been heavily inspired by the family in the 1974 horror movie "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" * On the subject of the movie, Jacob's demeanor and design seem to be heavily inspired by the slasher "Leatherface", while Corey Jarvis's behaviour seems to have been inspired by the character "Buffalo Bill" from the movie "Silence of the Lambs". Coincidentally, both characters have been based on the real-life serial killer Ed Gein. * During the filming of "Zalgo: A Creepypasta Movie", several strange things happened on set inside the Jarvis's House, convincing many of the production staff to believe the actual house may be haunted for real. One such occurrence caught in one shot of the film, is when Corey Jarvis is seated in the bathroom and grabs a box. On the shelf, a Pop Vinyl figure can be seen moving all by itself without anyone touching it. Video Category:Zalgo Category:Zalgoid Category:Male Category:Group Category:Family Category:Serial killer Category:Cultist Category:Cannibal Category:Manipulator __FORCETOC__ Category:Demon Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Creepypastas